


[Podfic] Willing

by aranel_parmadil



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Consensual, Erotica, Gentle Sex, Graphic Description, Happy, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 14:33:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1944777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aranel_parmadil/pseuds/aranel_parmadil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a hard, hellish week for both of them. Bad enough that Greg turns down an assignment from a weary, addled Mycroft, saying all he wants are some simple pleasures followed by a good night's sleep. To his and Mycroft's equal surprise, Mycroft makes sure he gets them.</p><p>If this worked right it's sexy, sultry, sweet as hell, and kindly. That's the intent, in any case.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Willing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tammany](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tammany/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Willing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1702121) by [Tammany](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tammany/pseuds/Tammany). 



> A little weekend gift for you. My first foray into Mystrade podfic! Thanks go to the immensely talented Tammany who gave permission to podfic this story. If you haven't read her work yet, go find it. Now. Walk, don't run.  
> Well - what are you waiting for?! Go!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this podfic.
> 
> Update 25/7/16 - Gorgeous cover art by consulting_smartass.

 

 

[Listen or download on Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/lbqg8mx127f853w/Willing_-_Tammany.mp3)


End file.
